Ai Subeki Mirai e
| image = EXILE - Ai Subeki Mirai e cover.jpg|Ai Subeki Mirai e EXILE - EXILE CHRISTMAS cover.jpg|EXILE CHRISTMAS | artist = EXILE | title = Ai Subeki Mirai e | original = 愛すべき未来へ | type = Studio album | released = December 2, 2009 | formats = CD+DVD, CD album, digital download | recorded = 2008-2009 | genre = Dance-pop, mid-tempo, ballad | length = 71:01 (Ai Subeki Mirai e) 33:48 (EXILE CHRISTMAS) | label = rhythm zone | producer = | singles = "THE MONSTER ~Someday~" "THE HURRICANE ~FIREWORKS~" "THE GENERATION ~Futatsu no Kuchibiru~" | chronotype = Album | previous = EXILE PERFECT YEAR 2008 ULTIMATE BEST BOX (2009) | current = Ai Subeki Mirai e (2009) | next = Negai no Tou (2011) }} Ai Subeki Mirai e (愛すべき未来へ; To a Lovely Future) is the seventh studio album of EXILE. It was released on December 2, 2009 in three editions: a limited CD+2DVD+X'masCD edition, a regular CD+2DVD edition, and regular CD Only edition. The first press of all versions came in a cardboard slipcase. The Christmas album contains two new songs, and five re-arranged songs. It's their first album to feature the former Nidaime J Soul Brothers members. Editions * 2CD+2DVD (RZCD-46445~6/B~C, ¥6,151) * CD+2DVD (RZCD-46447/B~C, ¥5,184) * CD Only (RZCD-46448, ¥3,146) Singles EXILE - THE MONSTER ~Someday~ CD only cover.jpg|"THE MONSTER ~Someday~"|link=THE MONSTER ~Someday~ EXILE - THE HURRICANE ~FIREWORKS~ CD only cover.jpg|"THE HURRICANE ~FIREWORKS~"|link=THE HURRICANE ~FIREWORKS~ EXILE - THE GENERATION ~Futatsu no Kuchibiru~ CD only cover.jpg|"THE GENERATION ~Futatsu no Kuchibiru~"|link=THE GENERATION ~Futatsu no Kuchibiru~ Tracklist CD # Someday # SHOOTING STAR # Your Smile # Yasashii Hikari (優しい光; Gentle Light) # If ~I know~ # Ti Amo # Futatsu no Kuchibiru (ふたつの唇; Two Lips) # A leaf ~Rasen Jou no Sayonara~ (螺旋状のサヨナラ; Spiral-shaped Goodbye) # Heavenly White # THE NEXT DOOR # FIREWORKS # GENERATION # Angel # forever love # Ai Subeki Mirai e (愛すべき未来へ; To a Lovely Future) ''EXILE CHRISTMAS'' Bonus CD # Silent Night # Yumemiru You na Christmas (夢見るようなクリスマス; Dreamy Christmas) # Lovers Again # HOLY NIGHT # I Believe # LAST CHRISTMAS # Ai Subeki Mirai e (Orgel Version) (オルゴール・バージョン) DVD ; Disc 1 * Video Clip # The Beginning Of EXILE GENERATION # Someday # FIREWORKS # Yasashii Hikari # Futatsu no Kuchibiru (Full Version) # Someday (Kodomo Version) (こどもバージョン) # Ai Subeki Mirai e * Making Footage # The Beginning Of EXILE GENERATION # Someday # Someday (Kodomo Version) # FIREWORKS # Futatsu no Kuchibiru ; Disc 2 * EXILE LIVE TOUR 2009 "THE MONSTER" Tour Document Movie with Tour Final Live (2009.8.16 Saitama Super Arena) # THE NEXT DOOR # Someday # SUPER SHINE # WON'T BE LONG # Choo Choo TRAIN # Manatsu no Kajitsu # Ginga Tetsudou 999 # 24karats # FIREWORKS # Ai Subeki Mirai e Featured Members * HIRO * MATSU * ÜSA * MAKIDAI * ATSUSHI * AKIRA * TAKAHIRO * KENCHI (first album) * KEIJI (first album) * TETSUYA (first album) * NESMITH (first album) * SHOKICHI (first album) * NAOTO (first album) * NAOKI (first album) Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 1,299,235* Trivia * It's their sixth album to reach a million copies sold. External Links * Special Website * Oricon Profile: CD+2DVD+X'masCD | CD+2DVD | CD Only Category:EXILE Category:EXILE Albums Category:2009 Releases Category:2009 Albums Category:Number 1 Albums Category:Million Seller Albums Category:Million Certification